


Birthday Dare

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Funny, M/M, happy birthday hinata you dork, idiotic actually hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has dared the birthday boy to play the pocky game with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Dare

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short I feel like pwp

"...~~~" a pair of shy amber eyes and raven eyes meet, then turn to the pocky in their mouths, each at one end. It was utterly embarrassing, especially in front of others. Not to mention, those idiots have purposely chosen a 30cm long one, claiming that 'it's the tradition for couples in the team'...... It was so obvious there were no such  _couples_ before them.

"Gooooo~!" Tanaka ordered enthusiastically as the members swarmed about to get a better look. Being the more self conscious one, Hinata shut his eyes and nibbled at his end quickly. Kageyama used the chance to glare at everyone before forcefully chewing on his end.

The only reason the prideful Kageyama was doing this was because it's Hinata's birthday. When everyone suggested this earlier, he appeared shy and embarrassed, but Kageyama knew better. He was actually looking forward to it, that idiot.

Somewhere along the way, Kageyama had shut his eyes because it was simply becoming too awkward for him, where the only sound being their chewing and swalloing. He focused his concentration on his mouth, moving ever so slightly toward Hinata's lips with each  _crunch_. Slowly, he could hear Hinata's breathing become louder and closer. He dared not open his eyes, for who knows what'll happen then.

When he felt that his lips were getting too close to Hinata, Kageyama prepared to feign a trip to the ground. Before he could carry out his plan though, he felt a push from the back and his mouth was suddenly filled with whatever was left of the pocky and something soft... Hinata's lips.

First instinct: pull away. But... his lips tasted so much like chocolate, so  _sweet._ As if to tempt him more, Hinata's mouth opened just wide enough for Kageyama's tongue to slide in and they shared a chocolate kiss, trying to wrestle with their tongues for the most chocolate taste.

They only jumped away from each other after Asahi cleared his throat awkwardly.

Kageyama's eyes flew open and right before him was a fully flushed Hinata. Seeing him like that made him feel awkward too, and he felt himself burn as well.

"So, how'd ya like your birthday present, Hinata?!" Tanaka chuckled with an evil smirk.

Hinata looked down shyly before sneaking a glance at Kageyama, then looked down again.

"It... tasted like chocolate. I liked it..."

The members burst into laughter. "Of course you did! You guys  _were_ playing the pocky game using the chocolate flavor, after all!" 

Kageyama felt steam evaporate off his skin everywhere from Hinata's honest reply, completely ignoring the members who seemed kind of embarrassed for Hinata as well. He made a mental note to bring Hinata to a cake shop later, and they can share a dozen chocolate kisses as Kageyama sings him a birthday song using his sweet, sweet tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hinata! Happy kissing Kageyama loads <3


End file.
